


abnormal 之二 段宜恩篇

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	abnormal 之二 段宜恩篇

1.

头好晕。

眼皮像是挂了铅坠，把浑身的力气集中起来，才勉强睁开一条缝。其实我只是想看看，到底是谁这么不开眼，绑架我这么个整日被后爸拿钱打发的孤僻学生。

从眼皮撑开的缝隙里看到身边坐着的那个男人，他正盯着我看，目光从上到下不住的打量，好像我身上有什么奇怪的东西一样。

可力气并没有持续多久便又散掉了，眼皮重重的合上，世界回归漆黑。彻底醒来是很久以后的事情了。轻轻动了动手脚，感觉好像被什么冰冷又沉重的东西缚住了。我偏过头去看了看，是铁链。

这好像并不是一般的绑架。我使劲扯着拴住的铁链，可除了链子发出的沉闷的声响，和晃动拉扯时带来的震动之外，什么作用都没有。

感觉嘴里还有些呛人的味道。我吞了吞口水，把那些刺激的气息从嗓子里挤出去，之后喊了两声救命。

那人只是待在一旁静静的看着我，眼里带着我看不懂的情绪。看他那副不紧不慢的样子，方圆五公里应该只有我们两个人吧。

我怀疑他大概是个惯犯。

被迷晕之后本就浑身乏力了，挣扎了几下便累得不成样子，只能坐在墙角不住的喘，嘴唇干的想是要开裂一样。总感觉自己这些年的运动好像都白做了，也不知道我这么废物的人质，他是不是也第一次见，这样想着便忍不住自嘲的扯了扯嘴角。

过了一会儿，他看我安静下来，问我叫什么名字，我说。

滚。

要是知道了我的名字查到了我的家人，一个电话打过去要赎金，那边却不想赎人，这不就搞笑了。我觉得那个狠心的男人是能干出来这种事的，还有我那不知道被什么蒙了心的妈，应该也拦不住他。虽然不知道这人绑架时盘算着要多少钱，但不管怎么说，这把小算盘打到我头上，应该算是栽了。

后来的故事却走向了完全相反的方向，他盘算的是我，而我也如愿以偿栽在了他手里。不过这些都是后话了。

我那样没好气的同他说话，他倒是也没在意。不过这好像也没什么奇怪的，像他这样的人，应该什么难听的话都被人骂过吧，总也不差我这一句，还是一个脏字都不带的那种。

说话什么的不在意归不在意，可他上手要摸我的脸这件事，也是够奇怪的了。

这人怕不是什么变态吧。我想。

这种想法的出现让我不由自主的开始躲闪。他见我一晃躲开了他的手，便不知从哪里扯出一根绳子，将我的双手绑在后面，手腕与粗糙的绳子摩擦着感到一阵发热。

没了手我只能不住晃悠着身子，他便伸手死死捏住我的下巴不放，把我的脸抬起来对着他，痛感不住从他指端使力的地方传来。我什么都不能做，只能发狠的瞪着他。

谁知道他看了我两眼，便把嘴唇贴了上来。

我竟被一个绑架犯亲了，而且还是舌吻。

嘴唇上是温热的触感，干裂的嘴唇被舌尖润湿，继而整个口腔被暴风骤雨般的侵犯，每一个角落都被扫过、被触碰，甚至可以说是被勾勒。成年男性的气息顺着唇舌渡过来，压制了残留的化学物质的味道。两人脸贴的太近，他鼻间呼出的气体打在我的人中上，感到一丝温热。

我的大脑开始混浊。

等反应过来的时候，我拼命地想合上嘴，想狠狠咬住他的舌头让他痛，可下颌被他死死的捏住完全动弹不得，只能任由他的舌在我的嘴里肆意侵略，像是什么鬼子进村一样，把每一处都搜刮到底，之后据为己有。

但我是注定被抛弃的，从没人想把我据为己有。

他停下来再一次问了我的名字。

“变态！”

我吼了他一句。大概是因为渡了唾液的关系，嘴里灼烧的感觉少了一点，声音也大了些许，但那又有什么用呢，一个被绑住手脚胡乱亲了一通的猎物的辱骂，应该是一文不值的。

可为了显示出自己没那么怂，我又转头朝地上啐了一口。

好像打开了什么恶魔的开关。

他先是脱下了我的卫衣，任衣服顺着胳膊滑到绑住的手腕的位置，而后手开始在我的上半身恣意游走。一下一下轻轻划过腹部的线条，又顺着往上走，蹭了下胸前的两点。

我只是个片子看过不少的处男。所以当那种奇怪的感觉涌上来的时候，我觉得羞耻又新奇。他开始不住揉捏，感觉胸前开始发红发烫，麻酥酥的带着些痛感。我不懂那是不是快感，但我知道被一个男人随便碰两下就有这种反应，应该不对的。

但当他用嘴贴上来吸吮，用牙齿轻轻拉扯的时候，刚才的想法通通消失了，我的大脑一片空白，所有的意识都集中胸前的位置，他的舌尖在周围打转，他用粗糙的舌面摩擦，他像是在吃什么美味的糖果般发出啧啧的声音。

我的脸和耳朵都是烫的，和胸前一样，脑门上开始有汗珠渗出来。奇怪的感觉还在不住加剧，酥麻顺着身体向各个位置传递，嗓子里好像有什么声音要被这感觉挤出来。 

好像知道那是什么了。我紧紧咬住嘴唇。

他把手放在了我的下体。

“硬了呢。”他这样说。

我竟被一个男人握住了下体，还隔着内裤不断摩挲，最重要的是我还硬了。

浑身像是过电般，羞耻和无法隐瞒的快感一齐涌上来，我感觉到自己的下身一直在他手里胀大，那是比自己手淫更加刺激的感觉。

他的手伸进去了。离开了那一层薄薄的布料的阻隔，他的掌心贴着我的下体，撸动时带着更大的摩擦，前段被指尖探索着，有浊液渗出到他手上。

那之后他的手指进到了奇怪的地方。

从没被侵略过的地方突然有异物进入，干涩的痛感从那里传出来。进去的一个指节不断在里面探索，这一下那一下的点按着。

在我以为他放过我的时候，他把刚从里面拿出来的手指立在我眼前，那上面有晶亮的液体附着，他说那是我流出来的。

怎么可能。我把头别过去不看那手指，那上面不只有我渗出的液体，还有我不得不面对的情欲陷阱，以及掩盖不掉的快感。我觉得自己的耳朵和脸一定红的吓人，像个等待被开苞的小处男。

接下来有更多都手指伸进去了，那里被撑的越来越开，里面的每一处都被狠狠的照顾。肿胀的前段还直挺挺的立着，铃口不住吐着白沫。内里有种发痒的感觉，我抑制不住的想要更多。

他有一次问了我的名字，之后几根手指一齐在某个部位按下去。那是我从未体验过的感觉。浑身上下的感觉都集中在那一点，快感顺着脊椎传到大脑，性器迎来彻底的释放，脑海里残存的只是之前他留下的几个字。

名字。名字。名字。

“嗯啊……段宜恩……”

名字伴着呻吟声，同浊液一起泄出来。顾虑和理智通通出走，留下的只有快感和无止境的羞耻感。

他用指尖沾了沾射出的白浊，嘴角噙笑的朝我挑了挑眉毛，之后便把手指含进了嘴里一点一点舔弄。

他到底在干嘛啊。我直愣愣的看着眼前这令人倍感冲击的场景。一个绑架我的男人，在舔我的精液，之后还扶着我的头，贴上来递给我一个自己精液味道的吻。

“变……变态……”

我的脸烫的要死。精虫上脑的那刻所做出的所有表现，开始在脑海里逐渐清晰起来。我不知道自己究竟在做什么，或者说是这个男人究竟想做什么。

接下来他告诉他叫林在范，还说什么叫变态是种情趣。拿这种东西当情趣的人才是活脱脱的变态吧。

“情你妈逼！”

我觉得自己不能被刚才的欲念冲昏了头脑，老老实实的还不知道要被他怎样折磨，我还是应该反抗，起码要让他知道我不是个好欺负的。

可我失败了。

他的一只手顺着我的大腿往根部摸，另一只手就着刚才射出的浊液进到后面开拓。我仰着头说不要，声音却又细又软。那里都被人占据的我，说出的任何一句话都像是欲拒还迎，其中的感情，连我自己都辨别不清。

过了一会儿，他把我托起来放到他的腿上，分开双腿让我跨坐在上面，之后解开裤带，一下子顶了进来。

像是被什么烧过的铁棍捅了进去一样，我觉得自己的身体马上就要被活生生撕成两半了。滚烫的灼热在身体里不住挺动，他双手掐住我的腰侧把我往下按，每一次都直直顶到深处。我感觉到被撑得失去褶皱的内里不住有液体渗出，我骗自己那只是身体为了让自己不那么痛而做出的应激反应。可逐渐肿胀的前段似乎出卖了我，它正随着我身体的晃动一下一下的与那人有些粗糙的黑T摩擦。

没过多久我就射了，还是被第一次见面的男人艹射的。

我觉得自己好累，累到毫无羞耻心的靠在他的肩膀上。他伸出手一下一下的温柔的捋着我的后背，像是在安抚被破处之后哭叽叽的小姑娘一样。可能我现在和她们也并没什么两样吧。

他告诉我说，不乖就会有惩罚。

话说出口之后，我觉得抚在后背的手更像是一种威胁，好像我要是做了什么不对事情，下一秒那手就会上来捏住我的脖子，或者下去狠狠捅进那里。

“我是谁？”

他问我的时候语气很温柔，像是在对一只站都站不稳的小羊羔问话。

……

“林在范。”

我除了回答没什么别的办法。起码今天，起码这一刻，我希望他放过我。我明白自己刚刚的反应有多真实，我真的好害怕，害怕自己真的陷进去，被没有边际的情欲和停下后温柔的抚摸，带到万劫不复的境地。

我听话。我希望他能放过我。

“恩恩乖。”

上次听到这样的话，还是我五岁的时候了吧。

我的头抵在他的肩上，在他看不到的地方，想到那些全无资格的所谓之父母，轻蔑的笑了。

 

 

 

2.

绳子和铁链绑得久了，又加上挣扎时扯的用力，像是要嵌进皮肉里一般，解开时留下深深的印痕和成片的血丝。

那人拉过我的手轻轻握住，我想抽出来时他却突然使了力，磨破的伤口被两边拉扯着，疼得我差点没叫出声。他用指尖沾了药膏抹在伤口上，刺痛之后是一阵麻痹神经的凉意。

他又和说我听话。

现在的我不过是摊在地上一只被折了手脚的苟延残喘的羊羔而已，不听话又能怎样呢。

他撑开卫衣收紧到袖口，小心翼翼的把我的手从衣服里褪出来，又找了件宽大的白衬衣给我穿上。眼光在我身上瞄了瞄，转身拿了把剪刀过来。

我以为我马上要死了，就在那一线之间的当口，我竟然还在猜他是不是个入殓师，要把人打扮的漂漂亮亮的去死才合心意。

我下意识的往后缩了一下，他却只是蹲下身来，剪开我堆在脚踝的裤子。

全身只着一件白得发透的衬衣，脚踝被铁链牢牢绑住，这样的活和死哪个更可怕些，我已经辨不清楚了。

“恩恩乖。”

他又这样跟我说话。恶心。

我什么都不能做，就只是用尽全力瞪了他一下。

我觉得以我现在的模样，这样做出来应该像个调情的婊子。

他离开前的眼神里写满了狡猾的笑意，我知道我心里想的都是对的。无力的扯扯脚上的铁链，像个跳梁小丑般，嬉笑怒骂都像是表演，看他在眼里全变成是有趣的实验，是口是心非，是欲擒故纵。

我无法接受，反抗也像是蚊子叮一般软弱无力，所以他把热腾腾的饭端过来的时候，我没有张嘴。

饿死好了。我想。

这个想法在他说出那段话之后便打消了。

他问说，我是要吃饭，还是吃点什么别的。

别的能是什么。

我用力的咬上他手里的饭匙，上下牙抵在金属的勺柄上，脑子里都跟着一阵发颤。

一口一口机械的吞下去，我已经失去了味觉。

他满意的摸摸我的肚子，和下身，说了些带颜色的话。

我觉得自己一次一次的被骚扰，被轻蔑，被羞辱，伸出双手去抓他，却被脚上的链子绊住，软塌塌的倒下去。

他说要再把我的手绑住。

我说不要。

他又问我不要什么。

我说不要绑手。

那样真的好痛，从胳膊一直痛到心里那种。

至少要有一处是属于我的可以吗，把我的手给我可以吗。

他要我乖，我答应了。

我努力着去拿回属于我的东西，拿回我作为我身体的一部分但已经易主的东西，这样的妥协真的很可笑。

从寒心的父母那里收来的身体，现在要再次从一个变态手里收回来，对它到底有什么留恋，我开始极度怀疑。

他过来搂着我亲了一口，我没有躲开。

那种感觉上来的时候，我才知道我要这副身躯为了什么。

我跟他说，想要去厕所。

被链子系着，活动范围只有身边一步之内而已。我厚着一张脸跟他说话，哪怕说的是些为人最基本到生理需求，我也觉得无地自容。

我，原来只是为了不下贱的过分而已。

这是多么可耻的事情。

从卫生间出来，他正坐在床上，一条腿弯着，胳膊架在膝头，眼睛直勾勾的看着我。

拍拍身边的空床，他唤我过去。

我没有理他，朝原先那块冰冷的地板走过去。

“自己走过来，还是我扯链子？”

他的每句话，不论是祈使句还是问句，都没有给我留任何的选择余地。我只有顺着他走，走进路那端的漆黑里去。

“这边，爬过来。”

我咬着牙往床上爬，衣服因为重力的关系沉了下去，领口和衣摆被拉了个通透，下半身因为没有包裹，随着动作一下一下的晃悠，难看的很低俗。

他抓着我的胳膊一个使力，身体撑不住便向他的方向倒过去，正正落进怀里。

他一面说些教训的话，一边用两手掰开臀瓣。后穴暴露在空气里，被两边扯得有些张口，接着手指便伸进来搅弄。内壁的每一处都被有些粗糙的手指按过，异样的感觉从身体里涌上来，不是异物进入的那种异样，而是另一种。

粘腻的呻吟从嘴里溢出来，我知道我下半身开始发硬，脸开始潮红。我也觉得自己恶心，但我没有办法忍耐，也无法假装只是因为痛。

后面好像被放进去力什么东西，硬硬的，凉凉的。我的疑问刚说出口，就感到那里传来不住的震颤。

轻微的抖动带来的是百爪挠心般的感觉，其实内内里已经有东西存在，却仍旧觉得有些空荡荡的，内壁开始渗出液体，被分开的两条腿不住的想并拢却一点都抬不起来，像个出水的鱼一般在人身上挣扎着跃动，只能起来半分又重重落下。

忽然那东西抖动的速度加快了。我的手抓在他的腰侧，不住扭动着身体，酥麻的感觉像是潮涌的浪头般一批接着一批的袭来。

眼角瞥见罪魁祸首的手里正拿着粉红色的东西在晃，顾不上看是什么就想去抢。

结果可想而知，我又一次跌进他的胸膛。

之后的一段时间里，那东西都呆在我身体里，随着他的心意变换着速度。我感觉自己好像越来越敏感，只要有一点刺激就变得湿答答的。我想栽进他怀里，想让他抱我，抚摸和亲吻我身上的每一寸，填满我的空虚。

一次次向生理反应屈服，我变得下贱又淫荡，像是辨不清头尾的蠕虫，带着丑陋而扭曲的模样。

已经不知道他和我，哪个更脏一些。

 

那天很突然的，他说要带我出门。

没有钟表也没有课程，有时睁眼是白日，有时则从一个黑夜睡到下一个黑夜，时间的维度被从我的世界里抽走了，我变成了一个没有第四维的纸片，薄薄的纸片，一撕就碎的纸片。

这种毫无理由的唐突的变化让我觉得极度不安，我不知道他在想什么，我们要去哪里，他想做什么，一切都是漆黑的一团。

我被他牵着手出了门。

太久没有见到太阳了，光晕打下来的时候有些刺眼，另一只手挡在眼前，眼睛也不自主的眯起来。

太亮了。

我忽然发现亮光是比漆黑更让人恐惧的存在，而比光更可怕的，是人。

迎面总是有人在走，我觉得他们都在看我，一边听音乐一边看我，一边吃东西一边看我，一边和朋友聊天一边看我，每一个人的目光都落在我身上。

我看看我的手脚，它们都被好好的裹在衣服里。可我觉得他们都看到了，什么都看到了，他们透过衣服把我的全身看了个遍，看到了我身上每一处爱痕和淤青，他们对我厌恶、嫌弃甚至鄙夷，他们觉得我是具性爱机器，他们不管我是不是自愿成为一台机器，他们只觉得我下流。

外面的一切都好可怕。

他带我去吃披萨。好像是原来最喜欢的东西，现在已经到了拿不起来到程度。他拈起一块喂我的时候，我好像听到旁边的人在说，

看啊，他还要人喂。

看啊，他骚的要命。

看啊，他那么脏。

其实我的卫衣白的刺眼。

我没有继续，他问我要不要打包回家，我说好。

我其实没有反应过来他说的是什么。房子也好，家也好，笼子也好，我只想他快点把我扔进去，再也不放我出来。

他拉着我的手在商场里走，我从卫衣袖口伸出两根手指扯扯他的衣袖。

他回过头来看我，我问他，

“我们什么时候回去？”

 

我只想做漆黑小屋里，属于他的灵魂被抽空的人偶。

 

 

 

 

 

3.

我成功了。

我变成了他养在笼中的金丝雀，整日任他把玩。他随时随地想做什么都可以，有时我也配合着吱吱喳喳叫上一两声，之后换来更凶猛的一阵捣弄。

在我以为后半生都将这样度过的时候，他却带回来另外一个男孩子。

那男孩，很漂亮。不是帅气，不是英俊，是漂亮。眉峰挑起的弧度不那么锋利，皮肤白皙细嫩，嘴唇薄薄的却很红润，说是朱唇皓齿，冰肌玉骨也不为过。

好看的男孩子被林在范带进来，用一副铐子锁在屋那边的角落里。

之后他转过头来问我，

“好看吗？”

我不知道该怎么回答他。说不好看是假，但好看这个词从我嘴里说出来，又像是吃味一般奇怪的紧。

我没有回答他，只是自顾自看着那边昏睡的人。

从现在起，我大概变成了一个废物。这个世界上没有人需要我，连林在范也不。我是垃圾场边被丢弃的老旧电视机，是坏掉的鞋子，是破洞的纸箱，我只是一个存在，失去存在本身意义的孑然的存在 。

可林在范用毛巾塞住男孩的嘴，还扇他的巴掌。

他没有对我这样过，除了做爱的时候，他都温柔的一塌糊涂。他柔着声音跟我说话，一口一口喂我吃饭，动作轻轻的给我上药，夜里还让我睡在他的温暖怀里。

我突然觉得其实他对我挺好，或者说他那份好都花费在了我身上，好像一个如水的眼神就能抵过所有情事上的粗暴。

或许他是在乎我的，我想。或者我有些希望，他是有那么一点点爱我的。我的相貌，我的身体，亦或只是身后那个盛放棍棒的容器，爱哪一个都好，哪一个我都可以完完整整的给他。

我从没被谁爱过，所以愿意用身体去换一点施舍。

 

他亲了那个男孩子。

每日在我身上游走的唇，贴在了别人嘴上。

为什么，为什么要这样，是我做的不够好吗，是我不够主动吗，他还是他厌烦我了。可那为什么不丢掉我，或者干脆了结掉我，而是要在我面前吻别人。

为什么看到他吻别人我会好难过。

我的脑子里搅成一团，没有逻辑也无法思考。

此刻我只想占有。

我只想他拥抱我，只想他亲吻我，只想他在我身上肆虐，只想他对我一个人温柔又暴戾。

别人不可以，谁都不可以。他只能是属于我一个人的，他是我在这个世界上继续存在的唯一方法，他是我的意义，我的命。

我不想做无用垃圾，我想做他的玩具。

我拖着铁链过去，弯下身子在刚刚林在范亲过的位置落上我的嘴唇。这样还不够，我还用舌头把那些地方都扫过一遍，我要带走他所有的气息，一点都不能给别人留下。

我对他说，

“我的。”

“什么你的？”

“你。”

昂着下巴朝他宣誓了主权，他听罢一把揽过我的腰，嘴唇贴上来。

我抬手用力的在那里抹了两把。他身上也不能带别人的味道，只能是我的，全部都是只能是我。

我凑过去，用自己到唇瓣贴上他的，像是烙印般一下一下的亲吻。他的舌忽然钻进来，在我的嘴里一阵搅弄，扫过我的上颚，滑过牙床的内里，之后卷起我的舌一起缠绕。

我开始觉得呼吸困难，前段开始发硬。我抬手去解他的裤带，可平常这些都是他自己来做，我的手又实在是没有力气，鼓捣了很久也没有解开。

这个吻结束时，我看到他的唇离开时拉出一条银色的丝线。他用手点点我有些红肿的唇瓣告诉我说，

“用这个。”

我跪下身来，膝盖顶着坚硬而冰冷的地板，双手拉住他的裤缝，用牙去扯那皮质的缠绕。侧过头时我的脸颊就隔着裤子摩擦着他的硬物，感受着它的不断胀大。

他迫不及待的自己上手解开了皮带和口子，我用牙钳住拉链，一边放低身子一边拉开，裤头朝两边敞开，被内裤包裹的肿胀坦露出来。

我继续衔住内裤的边缘往下扯，一路从两胯褪到脚踝，头越弯越低，但因为可以塌下腰的关系，屁股却随着越翘越高。我感受到它从宽大的衬衣里露出来，暴露在阳光下，暴露在他灼热的视线里。

我好想让他进来，性爱的价值成为我仅有的生存意义，而我急于去验证。

我直起身来双手扶住他肿胀的性器，先是用嘴含住前半段，粗糙的舌面在尖端伞装的头部打转，模仿着性交的姿势一下一下的进出。嘴被粗大的肉棒撑得发酸，津液顺着嘴角流下来，滴在他的脚边和我的膝头。

手松开勃起的肉物，它便直挺挺的超上立着，我有侧过头去吮垂下的囊带，不似性器般发硬，整个含进嘴里时，我听到头顶传来粗中的呼吸声。

那一瞬间，我竟有种胜利的快感。

他把手插在我的发间，肉棒顶进我的嘴里开始一下一下的操弄，我努力收起牙齿，喉头不住做着吞咽的动作。他的速度越来越快，顶的也越来越深，我强忍住呕吐的感觉一直含着，知道他闷哼着射在我的嘴里。

大部分精液都直接滑进了胃里，有被他抽出的动作带出来到星星点点挂在嘴角。我跪坐在地上抬头望着他，用舌尖将残留在外的白浊带进嘴里，眉眼一挑，眼看着刚刚发泄的肉物又逐渐挺立起来。

他蹲下身来抱住我，像是在为刚才的粗暴道歉一般，一下一下的给我顺着后背。

伸手在满是他味道的嘴里转了一圈，唾液和精液混在一起裹住手指，我仍跪在地上，一手撑着面前的地板，把湿润的手指伸进自己的后穴里。

像是平常他做的一般，我自己用指尖一下一下的按着，感受到内里不住渗出的肠液，和希望被充盈的欲望。我仰起头来，嘴里不住溢出媚意的呻吟。

淫液顺着臀缝滑到大腿，而后落在地上。小穴已经得到了充分的扩张，身下是一片淫靡的水渍。

他把我抱到床上，分开双腿将肉棒对准泥泞的后穴直直捣进去。

我双手揽在他的颈后，双腿钩在他的腰上，微微抬起屁股让他进的更深入一点。

“啊……啊……好深……”

我一面热烈的迎接着，一面说着些淫荡不已的话。

“我是谁的？”

他说着话一个深入，腹部微凸，我觉得自己像是要被顶穿一般。

“我……我的……啊……”

“为什么？”

我的身体他再了解不过了，坏心眼的抵住敏感点不住的磨，我觉得浑身都脱了力气，软塌塌的挂在他身上，人像是缺氧般有些头晕目眩，肠壁却仍像是本能反应一样牢牢吸住顶进来的粗大。

“只想要……被……在范……艹……”

“还有呢？”

他在我身体开始发抖的时候故意往外抽，我夹紧臀瓣收缩后穴不让他出去，换来耳边一声低吼。

“只能……艹我……”

“会的……我这辈子只艹你一个……”

他加快了操弄的速度，售握住我挺立的性器撸动。

“恩啊……快……”

我想要更多，想要他只属于我，想要他只进入我，想要他射在我里面。

甚至我觉得，我可以吃饱他的精液之后为他怀孕为他生个孩子。虽然我并不能。

他一下撞到我的前列腺上，我尖叫一声射在他的手里，他也尽数交代在我的穴里。

 

我终于占有了他，我存在的全部意义。


End file.
